Leon Mannix
Leon Mannix is a man of the people and a masterful statesman for his time. He is the former Minister of Finance for the New Republic but now has attained the rank of Admiral and current leaders the Illuminotra Victory Fleet. He is also the adoptive father of Mariemaia Mannix who is the daughter of his late rival Viridian Strith. History Leon Mannix was born into a wealthy Hapan family along with his parents Aeona and Phiroth. Leon being of wealthwas taught by the best of tutors on Hapes and was actually a very bright person. Leon would be next inline to inherit his parent's estate when his parents perish and when he was of age. Once Leon reached the age of fourteen he was enrolled in the Onderon Academy for future leaders and senators. At the Academy, he rose high above the others passing all his classes with straight A's. During his time he befriended a precocious young woman by the name of Pamela Celine who was in the Dubrillian Royal Family. However he was became worried for her when she befriended an Imperial sympathizer by the name of Viridian Strith. Leon had an instant dislike for Viridian in the Academy, but Pamela seemed to be a big fan of his so Leon had to bottle up his contempt. During one year of school, Leon was told by the happy Pamela that Viridian had been teaching her fencing combat that they both one the galactic championship, Pamela of course settled for second place. Leon couldnt stand Viridian anylonger for in that kind of championship people could be killed because the use of real swords. Leon challenged Viridian to a stand off in the Academy's tournament arena. As the crowd grew Leon was defeated in a few minutes not being a good fencer himself. Viridian from then on boasted how he was the best in all the Academy however Leon was not scared of him even though he was defeated. Leon was saddened though when Pamela told both him and Viridian that she was dropping out by a mysterious illness and apparently Viridian was saddened as well. It was the only time Leon and Viridian didnt fight when they saw each other. However this soon past when Leon's contempt grew. One day in a debate class, Leon proved his superiority against Viridian in a debate about freedom. Viridian was so angered that Leon was recieving the most cheers and points that he lost it and nearly force choked the life out of Leon which ended with Viridian's expulsion. After that Leon had hatred for all force users saying that they a hazard to national security. Leon went on to graduation and graduated at the top of his class and gaining his diplomat. Leon was finally a full grown man at this time and went back to Hapes to claim the estate that was promised to him. Much to his dismay his eldest relative had not perished yet so Leon was left out of the loop of inheritance. Leon realizing he probably won't gain for some time decided to do what his school had prepared him for: being a senator. Leon started out as the senator of Hapes to the New Republic. However Leon had a strong talent in debates and security making dangerous places much safe again which won him admiration among his senatorial peers. Leon still had his contempt for the force users which only amplified when the assassination of the former Chancellor had taken place. Then on Leon won many high ranks for his speeches against force users and the how to secure the shaken republic. Leon was almost at the top when he heard news of something devastating. His arch rival Viridian had ascended to the rank of Imperial Admiral. Leon immediately wanted to crush his foe, but had little power to do so. Leon grew afraid for his people knowing what Viridian was capable of after he helped reclaim Bastion. He decided if he was going to defeat Viridian he was going to have to attack him from the inside, that was when Leon went to Dubrillion to see his old friend. However Leon was surprised seeing the royal princess living in such laid back settings. he later found out after research even though Pamela was a princess she was the youngest of five children making her having the throne nearly impossible. After having a brief catch with Pamela at her ranch home Leon explained the situation about Viridian, but she already knew everything that was going on. That was when Pamela revealed something horribly shocking to Leon. Pamela had called her daughter Mariemaia from her room who Leon had never met. The blue eyed red head was indeed lovely. However while Pamela embraced the confused girl in her arms she told Leon that Viridian was her father when Mariemaia wasn't looking for she did not want the girl to know just yet. Leon was utterly speechless he never knew they had feelings for each other, but he understood why Pamela had to decline helping Leon to defeat Viridian however Leon only smiled saying it wouldn't effect their friendship. After returning to Coruscant Leon underwent many debates and speeches on how to defeat the new rising themHowever this was short lived because Viridian was assassinated on Ruusan by an unknown assassin. Leon was relieved and could concentrate on other matters such as rising himself back up. On the Bastion retaken crisis Leon was able to up his rank once again. However Leon was not happy learning that Order 66 was lifted by Lok, he believed the Jedi were partly responsible for the sith wanting to attack the Republic so bad, but kept his views to himself and did not argue with his superiors. However the whole event made him remember Mariemaia. Leon was saddened after wanting to see Pamela again that she had died not too long after Viridian's death. However having waited for a few months, Republic intelligence had located the girl. It seemed as though Mariemaia had been enrolled into the Onderon Academy much like her father and mother before her. It also seemed Mariemaia didnt have the tuition needed to continue her education there. So like a savior decided to sponsor her saying that it was payback for her mother. Mariemaia began to appreciate all the things Leon was doing for her. Leon had sponsored her, sent her credits to pay for food, and was able to use his connections to keep in the Academy. Soon Leon decided to adopt Mariemaia since they were basically a father and daughter duo. It took Mariemaia awhile but she began to call Leon 'father' not knowing whom her real one was. In a way, Leon was fulfilling what he wanted since his teenage year, to love and have a family with Pamela. Even though Pamela and him never had love, he would raise Pamela's daughter as his own. Eventually Mariemaia found out her father was Viridian Strith. Inorder to spare the girl's feelings, Leon lied and told her that her father and him were best friends before he went to the Imperials. Since then Mariemaia was ridiculed at school for being an Imperial Admiral's daughter ina Republic Academy. Eventually it got to the point, Mariemaia cracked and dropout, she fled from Leon being to embarrassed and shamed to confront him about it. Leon wasn't able to find Mariemaia but decided it was best she find herself and come to accept her fate. Years past and Mariemaia eventually returned to Leon having become a fully grown woman, a retired Mandalorian soldier even. Mariemaia wanted to become a Senator for her beloved planet of Dubrillion and Leon made it so through his connections. Although Sometime after Leon hired a graduated by the name of Abigail Simola as his secretary, Mariemaia rose to Chief of State. Forever grateful for all Leon had done for her, she made him her Minister of Finance. After Mariemaia was forced to step down do to her illness as Chief of State, the New Republic fell under hard times and fell under siege by the Empire. He was forced to flee back to his homeplanet of Hapes until things cooled off. Unfortunately for him it never did and Empire took supremacy. Feelings unused and having too much pent of potential, Leon remained in his lavish home on Hapes thirsting for opportunity which soon presented itself. Former Jedi Grandmaster, Luna Pendragon approached him day and told him of a plan to teach the Empire a lesson and she needed a well-rounded Admiral. She had heard of Leon's underrated abilities to command a fleet and heard he was forced to drop his past ambition of being an Admiral in lieu of his equal talent of being a statesman. Leon quickly accepted his asked position and joined Luna at the helm of her fleet. To him, the Empire will rue the day it stepped out of it's space. Personality Leon is calm and collected person. He cannot stand insubordination as well force users and Imperials. Leon can hold grudge easily and very long wanting revenge if anyone dared try to cross him. Though Leon has small loves. He loves debates and making speeches as much as he loves Pamela Celine and her family he had grown accustomed too. Leon can be very cold though, he oks execution frequently and does whatever it takes to defeat his enemy including sacrifice of human life. Though Leon never shows his true emotions he is a man to be feared outside the Republic for if you hit him he will hit back at twice the force then before. From years of battle experience and what he learned from the Senatorial Academy on Onderon, Leon has earned the title as one of the most brilliant tacticians of his generation. [[Category:Characters]